Sweethearts Week Tales
by cgal120
Summary: A collection of one shots based around the prompts for the 2012 Sweethearts Week theme on LJ. Rating may go up.
1. Day 1  Close To You

_**Day 1 - Close To You**_

Rain splattered the concrete floor, leaving puddles on the floor which little children were splashing in as they ran past with their parents. A man was sat under a bus shelter, watching as the drips and drops slid down the glass around him. He huddled closer into his coat, looking out for a bus.

His blonde hair was getting damp from the moisture in the air, but Arthur Kirkland didn't really mind at that moment.

Finally, in the distance, he could see a bus driving towards the stop he was sat at. He remained seated, smiling a little as it got closer and he could sort of make out the people on board.

The bus had been heading to the stop from Heathrow Airport, and judging by the time, Arthur was certain that a certain American was on board.

Sure enough, he watched as the blonde haired blue eyed man made his way to the front of the bus as it started to pull up at the stop, thanking the driver with a hearty thumbs up as he jumped into a puddle in front of Arthur.

"Urgh!" Arthur groaned, shifting his feet as the water from the splash landed on his legs and shoes. "Alfred, you git! You got me wetter!"

Alfred Jones laughed at the British man and sat under the stop with him. "Gee, I'm sorry, Art," he chuckled, watching through the corners of his eyes as the bus drove away. "I was just happy to finally be hear in this awesome weather!"

Arthur looked up at the dark clouds and the rain, before turning with a sceptical glance to the American. "You have a very warped idea of awesome," he said, standing up. He looked up at Alfred as he stood too, grumbling as the 19 year old had gotten much taller than him since the last time they had talked. Alfred simply grinned at the difference and put his arm around Arthur.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, the grin on his face slowly turning into a form of sunshine for Arthur. The Brit lent against him slightly and looked around.

"I was thinking we could just go to my house," he said, glancing down at Alfred's bags. "You need to put them away."

"Okay, but then what?"

"You honestly want to go out in the ghastly weather?" Arthur questioned, looking up at him. "I only came out here to come and meet you…"

Alfred simply grinned and placed a kiss on Arthur's temple. "I came all the way from Texas to see you, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go back."

Arthur looked at the other, slowly noticing the bronze to his skin and the roughness of hands as the moved to hold onto his. He looked as though he had been working hard out in the heat over there, and he swallowed slightly as mental images flooded into his head.

"Come on," Alfred chuckled. "We'll go put my bags back and then decide."

Arthur had very little choice other than to walk with the American, Alfred keeping a firm but gentle hold on his hand. He found himself wrapping his own fingers around the taller man's larger hand, moving close to him as they walked through the rain towards his home. He couldn't help but watch in amusement the look on the other's face as he looked around the large city.

Alfred was taking in everything he could lay his eyes on; the lights of the many signs and advertisements, the black taxis, the red phone boxes, the many hundreds of people rushing around in the rain trying to get from point a to point b.

Eventually, they got to Arthur's home; the British man walking to his front door and opening it quickly, allowing Alfred to go inside first. He took the bags the American was holding and took them upstairs, Alfred following him and getting a pleasant surprise when Arthur set the bags down in his bedroom.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alfred asked, moving up behind Arthur and wrapping his arms around his waist. Arthur tilted his head and looked up at Alfred, smiling a little before smoothing his hand over his cheek. He turned in his arms and continued the motion, smiling softly as Alfred's eyes shut softly.

"Do you honestly want to go out sight seeing in this weather?" he asked. He rolled his eyes a little as Alfred nodded slowly. "Fine, we'll go outside for a while. But if I catch a cold-"

"Then I'll stay and look after you," Alfred smiled softly, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"You had better do that," he chuckled, leaning up and kissing Alfred softly before pulling away and taking his hand again. "Come on."

With a childish grin on his face, Alfred happily walked with Arthur again, holding the front door open for the smaller man as he led him out onto the damp streets. The rain was dying down, slowly turning into a soft misty spray for the time being, but Arthur knew from experience that that only meant that more rain was on its way.

He led Alfred through the main streets of the city, showing him some of the small sights in a hope that Alfred would be satisfied enough to go back home and want to see the bigger sights the next day.

He couldn't help but admire the American's features as he looked at all of the sights presented to him, smiling a little because he was acting as though it was the first time he had seen anything like it. The scenes in that city weren't exactly very good in Arthur's opinion, but that was only because he had lived there so long and been apart of the place that the novelty had worn off.

It was refreshing looking at the sights in the rain with Alfred; the American seeming to help him find a new perspective out of nowhere and with very little effort.

Getting a bit of a surprise, Arthur blinked as Alfred suddenly held his waist and pulled him close to him. He looked up at him, then around them and found they had walked away from some of the main sights to somewhere oddly quiet and private.

"Alfred?" he asked, looking back up into his eyes.

"I've missed you, Arthur," the American said, looking straight back into his eyes. "So much."

"I've missed you too," Arthur replied, moving closer to Alfred and resting his head on his chest. He felt the American start to sway, smiling up at him and blushing a little as he started to dance spontaneously.

Alfred laughed slightly, dancing more opening with Arthur and feeling the rain start to pour down on them again. Arthur shook his head and laughed at the American, feeling a little embarrassed and yet oddly calm with him. They span in circles and laughed, holding onto each other as the rain continued to pour down.

They slowed to a stop and soon Arthur felt a calloused hand cup his jaw gently, so tilted his head up to look up at Alfred. His eyes slipped closed as he felt Alfred's lips press against him, surprised by the odd feel of them; they were damp from the rain but slightly rough from the hotter weather they'd been accustomed to and possible lip biting on the American's part. He looped his arms around the American and slowly kissed him back, the pair simply standing connected in the rain.

When they pulled apart, Alfred didn't break much of the distance, keeping himself close to Arthur so they could feel each others breaths.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Arthur whispered back, feeling oddly warm in Alfred's embrace despite the cold chill of the rain.

_**Notes:**_

_**Ah! A quicky! Yes, for the first time I have decided to join in with these themed weeks and stuff. So, here is my late first day contribution! Day 2 should be up later. Also, the rating of these may go up, just a warning :]**_


	2. Day 2  Once Upon A Time

_**Day 2 - Once Upon a Time**_

Stars glistened in the sky but they didn't interest the young Prince as he stood on the balcony outside of his bedroom. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to watch them nonetheless, his blew eyes scanning across the various patterns. His mother and father wanted him to spend some more time with his brother, to prepare for the day that he would take over the kingdom from them, but Alfred just wanted to sit on his balcony.

He wasn't interested in becoming king one day. It seemed like more of a chore than anything. But he was the oldest which meant that in turn he would become king first. Sighing softly to himself, he rubbed his arms and tried to keep himself warm on that chilly evening. The mage had predicted snow over the next few days, but Alfred couldn't see how that was even possible with such a glorious clear sky.

He tried not to question the young mage though as he was normally very accurate, and was very honest with Alfred even when the young prince didn't want him to be.

"What am I going to do?" Alfred asked, looking up at the bright round moon. "I believe that I am going insane now… Talking to the moon… Who does that?"

"Apparently you do, sire."

Alfred jumped and looked around, spotting the mage stood in the doorway of the balcony. "I didn't say you could come in, Arthur."

Arthur tilted his head, his clever green eyes scanning around the area before smirking faintly at the prince. "But, sire, you are outside."

"Very funny," Alfred said, sarcasm dripping in his tone as he sat on the stone floor of the balcony and stared up at the moon. Arthur watched him carefully for a moment before moving closer.

"Is there anything I can do to help, sire?" he asked gently. Alfred looked up at him for a moment before turning back to the stars. He didn't really know if there was anything that Arthur could do. Who could cure confusion? As far as he was aware, there really wasn't a cure for that. It just was and if you couldn't deal with it then that was your own fault. "Sire?"

Pulling himself from his own twisting web of thought, Alfred sighed softly and rubbed his cold hands together. "Arthur, do you think I'll make a good king?"

Arthur looked at the prince for a moment before sitting opposite him on the ground. He clicked his fingers and produced a small ball of fire, making it float between them so that they could be keep warm; he knew from experience that when Alfred had his mind on sitting somewhere, he would sit there until he was dragged away kicking and screaming. But that led Arthur's thoughts onto whether the boy would be a good king. He was only 17 at the moment in time; even younger than the current king had gone through a coronation. But the current king was a great, kind man, traits that he had luckily shared with his oldest son. Arthur thought back to the day he had first met the boy; he had just been made the youngest mage the kingdom had ever seen, a mere 16 year old boy in charge of the magic in the kingdom. He had been nervous, but then a blonde haired blue eyed 14 year old had bounded up to him with grazed hands and knees but with a goofy smile on his chubby face. He remembered the boy laughing and telling him how he had just won a duel in the courtyard and how he had requested the new mage to heal his wounds. It was from that point that Arthur had started to care for the young prince more, listening to him talk and watching him grow in front of the entire kingdom.

Then there was the great war when the boy was 15. He could remember Alfred having to go and help with the training of the newest soldiers in the troops, having to go with him to keep an eye on him in the likely case that he accidentally wounded himself or another soldier. He had watched as he had helped to make decisions as to where the soldiers would be placed, watching him make brilliantly deductive solutions to possibly fatal attacks. Then when the war was over, he had stood on the great balcony before the entire kingdom and celebrated with the thousands that the bloodshed was over.

He had watched the boy mature so much, his chubby features soon turning into the sharp charming features that the king donned. He had a handsome face which he could hold up high and use to his advantage, but rarely did the young mage see him do such a thing. Princesses and other pretty girls made their presence known to him during balls and galas, but never did he pay much attention. There were the few times that he had been forced to dance with a few of them to keep up the good will with other kingdoms, but he had looked so downtrodden that it was almost painful to watch. However, from the laughs and well natured comments from the kings and queens of the other kingdoms only Arthur had been able to notice the painful boredom in the young prince's eyes.

"I think you'll make a brilliant king," Arthur finally said, touching his finger to the ball of fire carefully and making it spin slowly. He could see Alfred's hands, surprisingly larger than his, move by the ball to get some heat.

"You really think so?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur sceptically. He had always trusted Arthur's judgement, but he didn't really see it himself. How could he possibly ever be a great king like his father, his brother Matthew was smarter, kinder… He always felt so pressured to do well in front of his parents; they never pressured Matthew. He was always the one that they treated gently. But Alfred was given strict training and lectures so often that he found himself daydreaming and getting more lectures. He often wished that he could swap with Matthew, but he knew that wouldn't be fair on his brother. He wouldn't want to push this onto anyone, especially him. "Arthur, I don't see anything special about me though… Why do my mother and father press me so much to do this?"

"Because they, like many others, know just how special you actually are," Arthur said, smiling at Alfred. "Trust me, Sire. You are a very good person."

"You can call me Alfred," the prince said, smiling a little. "Getting called 'sire' is slowly getting on my nerves." He paused for thought, looking at the mage. Arthur always dressed oddly but elegantly; his green cloak matching with his white puffy shirt and black trousers. The green of his cloak couldn't even compare to the green of his eyes though. They were something that Alfred always got a shock when he saw; they were so bright and wise, always sparkling with a knowledge that Alfred wished that he could possess too. "But what makes me a good person? I don't do anything…"

"But you do," Arthur smiled. "You don't know how many lives you've affected! You are one of the bravest people that I have ever met, and as for intelligence… You may not be the quickest, but believe me, you are very intelligent. And you are a skilled fighter! That is the quickest I have ever known new recruits get so properly trained before. Not even your father has been able to train the knights to the standard you did in the time you were given. It was a very spectacular feat!"

"But-"

"I'm not finished," Arthur grinned, waving his hand to silence the boy. Alfred pouted slightly and folded his arms, but allowed the other to continue. "You are a young minded person, but you have such a large heart that you can emphasize with the people. I've seen you talking to the prisoners or simple people coming up from the village to request help or seek guidance; you have always been so kind and gentle with them. Especially that young boy that came to the castle. Peter. He had been so terrified and upset when his father was taken sick, but you helped to calm him down and took him to see him. No one else would have taken the time to do that, but you did!"

"What if I'm forced to be with someone that I don't want to be with?" Alfred questioned, starting to blush slightly at Arthur's kind words. "I do not wish to be married to someone that I do not love."

"When you are king you will decide who you wed," Arthur said. "But let's face it, you can have anyone that you want. You're not exactly hard to look at and the girls in this kingdom and plenty of the other kingdoms tend to throw themselves at you. When you're in the room, every guy wants to be you because you get the attention. All the girls want you. Even some of the guys, if I'm honest."

Alfred blinked and looked at Arthur, having not noticed any of that before. "You think I'm good looking?" He watched as a slight blush started to grow on the mage's face, grinning slightly. "But I'm not exactly certain how to go about 'getting' the person I want though… I've never done anything like that before… and I'm not even sure that the person I want likes me in that way…"

"I'm pretty sure she does," Arthur said, looking up at the stars. "If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you'll find that this girl will find you irresistible."

"But how to I go about doing something like this?" Alfred asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Are you really asking me advice on courting?" Arthur asked. "Do I really seem like the type to have done that type of thing myself?"

"You're 19."

"That doesn't mean that I've kissed anyone," Arthur retorted, blushing as he did so. Alfred looked at him in surprise before looking at a gap in the stone balcony and out at the sleeping kingdom. He could feel his own cheeks heating up, but didn't really know what it was he was supposed to do next. Neither of them had kissed anyone, so neither knew what the other should do to get the person that they wanted. But, what struck Alfred most was the fact that Arthur kept saying 'girl'.

"Arthur," he said, gulping slightly. "Why do you keep saying that I want a girl?"

Arthur blinked and looked at the young prince in surprise, his mouth going slightly dry as he did so. "Because I thought…"

"I may like a guy," Alfred said, keeping his eyes trained on the dim lights of the village. "There may be a very kind, very nervous guy that I like that always listens to me when I need him and doesn't understand just how much of an impact he's had on me."

Arthur swallowed slightly, unable to articulate properly for a moment. "Alfred… I… You may just want to tell this person directly then… if he's made such an impact on you…" He looked inside as he heard a bell ringing inside Alfred's chamber, but then felt a hand on his face, cupping his chin and turning him round until his lips met another pair. His eyes widened and his lips trembled slightly, his eyes slipping closed as he timidly kissed back. They opened when the kiss ended, his green eyes staring straight back into the regal blue of the prince's who soon stood to his full height of 6ft. Arthur stood too, a few inches smaller than the prince, his eyes never leaving Alfred's face.

"I think we both know who we were talking about," Alfred said, a light blush on his face. Arthur swallowed slightly and nodded, a blush on his face that threatened to rival Alfred's. The ringing of the bell soon grew louder so Alfred walked back inside and out of the chamber to find out what his mother wanted, leaving Arthur to stand on the balcony alone and think. He pressed his fingers to his lips and looked up at the moon. He had often wondered why the prince came up here on nights like this, and now he knew why.

_**Notes:**_

_**See, I told you I'd catch up! So, this was for the 9**__**th**__** of February's theme "Once Upon A Time - **_Fic or art must feature aspects of fairy tales, legends, mythology, folklore, etc. Whether it's an AU storyline based on a legend, fairytale, or featuring magic, a canonverse piece featuring mythological creatures or England's magical friends, or whatever. Go wild!_**" so basically, I picked a fairytale kingdom, a handsome prince and a wizard/mage. I kind of had Arthur and Merlin in my mind at the time so this is what came out… Hey, Arthurian legend! Woo! Anyways, look out for the next theme tomorrow!**_


	3. Day 3  Taking Care of Business

_**Day 3 – Taking Care of Business**_

Inspections were a large part of the dynamics of the old high school, but it was a fairly new concept of the teachers watching other teacher's lessons. It had certainly shaken up how the school was run when the old headmaster had died and his replacement had taken over. Comments had spread through the school about how useless this man was, but when questioned about it the teachers all denied such claims.

They had to get paid after all.

And so inspection day came around and the staff were paired off with one another to watch over each other's lessons over half periods of the day.

Much to Arthur Kirkland's dismay he had been partnered with Alfred Jones.

It wasn't that the British man didn't like the American. No, far from it. He was finding himself rather attracted to him, and it was slowly starting to scare him just how much so.

Alfred Jones was one of the PE teachers, and one of the only one's that actually knew what he was doing. The kids always wanted him to be their teacher when they were split off into separate group activities, Arthur often glancing out of his classroom window and seeing them crowding him when he was on duty during break times. On the odd occasion that he was on duty at the same time, the kids would crowd him too but Alfred got all of the attention.

He supposed that some of the attention from the girls was because Alfred was a very attractive young man. His hair, sandy blonde, was perfect except for one gravity defying clump that always seemed to stick above his head, and his eyes were a blue that Arthur had never seen before. Despite having lived in the UK for a few years, the American had a nice tan on his skin and from the times Arthur had sneaked a look at the PE lessons, Alfred was very well built. That and his accent was pretty charming too…

Arthur, on the other hand, was the media teacher of the school so he had a pretty basic time with teaching the Year 9 to 11 class how to use all the design programs and movie making skills that would help them if they were to pursue a career in the media industry.

He entered his classroom at 7am that day, rubbing his gloved hands together as he checked the heating level was high enough. He was surprised that it was so cold in February but that wasn't going to stop him. He took his coat and scarf off and hung them up by his desk, quickly loading the computer up so he could get the practical work up on the screen. He looked around as he heard the door open, watching as Alfred walked into the classroom with a clipboard. For once, the American was wearing tracksuit bottoms and fleece instead of his normal shorts and t-shirt.

"Hey, Artie," Alfred grinned, hanging up his coat and walking over to the British man.

"My name is Arthur," he sighed, but smiled as Alfred sat on a desk by him. "Looking forward to today then?"

"Totally," Alfred chuckled. "I like all this media stuff. The kids in my year 9 class always come to class with grins when they come from your classes."

Arthur blinked and looked at the American sceptically. "Are you serious?"

Alfred nodded. "Totally," he smiled. "They love you! You should hear some of the comments I hear the girls say sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Basically stuff about your ass," Alfred grinned, chuckling a little as Arthur blushed.

"Oh shut up," the Brit said. "It's nothing compared to what they say about you!"

Alfred tilted his head and looked at Arthur. "And what's that?"

"Well, I've never known any 11 year olds express that kind of lust for anyone until I started teaching at this school."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

Coughing awkwardly, Alfred moved to sit at the back of the classroom as the class started to pile in. He put a smile on his face as he watched them laughing and mucking around as they went to their desks, watching as some of them looked at Arthur stretching to right things on the board and giggling. He looked at Arthur to see what was so funny, but then realised it was yet another case of teenage hormones; they'd been looking at Arthur's torso as he stretched, Alfred finding him to be quiet slim but toned. Clearing his throat a little, he averted his eyes back to his clipboard and started to write down some notes as the lesson began.

"Right," Arthur smiled, turning and looking at the class. "Will you all quiet down so we can get the register over with? That includes you Adam." The class laughed as a black haired boy in the back of the class looked up and poked his tongue out at Arthur. The Brit rolled his eyes and chuckled at him. "We all know that you're probably telling a very entertaining story about something you did with your girlfriend, but you need to focus."

Alfred chuckled as the class laughed more, some of the kids in the back looking around at him before looking and putting their hands up.

"Yes, Milly?"

"Why's Mr Jones in the back of the room?"

"Inspection week's here," Arthur said. "He's with us in this lesson and I have to go watch his lesson later."

"Fun, sir," Adam smirked. "We're playing dodge ball so pay attention."

"Enough of that, Adam, or I'll send you out."

As Alfred soon discovered, the media lessons really were as good as the kids had been making them out to be. He got to watch Arthur teaching them all about how to get the best photo possible for a scrapbook project that they were working on, walking around with some of the kids and watching them take some pretty amazing shots. He got involved himself, smiling as he managed to get a perfect macro shot of a flower. He was a little disappointed when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, cutting short the good time he was having.

Walking back over to Arthur, he grabbed his coat and smiled at him. "Let's get to the staff room," he said. "I need to finish my notes."

"Fine," Arthur chuckled. "I need to get mine…"

Together, they walked to the staff room and sat down on one of the sofas in there once Arthur had collected his clipboard. He sat down beside Alfred, watching as the American finished up his notes on the lesson and put the clipboard back into the box for checking.

"That was a really fun lesson, Arthur," Alfred smiled as he sat back down next to Arthur.

"Really?" Arthur asked, looking at the American sceptically again. "I know the kids like more practical things but-"

"It was fun," Alfred smiled, cutting him off. "I mean it. Besides, I really like the picture I took and I wouldn't have been able to take it if you hadn't have taught me that. And the pictures the kids were taking were amazing!"

Arthur smiled a little and rolled his eyes. "I just try my best… I know the kids don't like stuffy lessons…"

"Well, you had my full attention," Alfred smiled, standing up and heading to the Sports Hall to help set up for his lesson. Arthur blushed a little as the other walked away, unable to stop himself from watching him as he walked away. He swallowed thickly, adjusting his collar slightly as he felt himself heat up a little. Standing quickly, he moved across the room and got himself some water before heading to the Sports Hall as the bell rang, making sure that he had his clipboard with him.

When he got to the Sports Hall, Arthur took a seat on a bench at the side of the hall; watching Alfred as he wrote up some instructions and learning objectives up on the white board. He watched as the kids came into the room in their PE kits, sitting in four columns in front of the white board and looking up at Alfred.

"Right," the American grinned. "You guys know what we're doing today, right?"

"Dodgeball!" the class grinned.

Alfred nodded and grinned. "We're gonna split you up like last time into your four teams and this weeks captains are going to be Darren, Holly, Noah and Alice."

Soon, the games started on the different courts, each team being assigned a different coloured bib to distinguish them for points. Arthur smiled as he took notes, occasionally shifting to dodge a stray ball, his focus occasionally being stolen by Alfred who got involved in a few of the games. He watched as he joined the red team for a moment, reaching up to get a dodge ball as it flew above their heads. Arthur's breath quickened slightly as he saw the lower part of the American's toned stomach, swallowing thickly and looking back at his papers.

He was really starting to curse himself for having such obscene thoughts during the school day. He shouldn't be thinking of locking himself and Alfred in the PE cupboard and ravishing each other, or of Alfred dominating him in an empty classroom.

He blushed and coughed, rubbing his face and trying to concentrate on his notes.

_Performance with the pupils is exceptional; really gets involved to make the lesson more enjoyable._

**But I'd prefer him to do some practical work with me…**

_Listens and advices the students when required to._

**I'd advice him to lock me in the PE office and-**

Arthur shook his head and tried to rid himself of all of these erotic thoughts, sighing as he quickly finished his notes. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Alfred out of embarrassment when the lesson concluded. He gathered his belongings as the students were let out of the hall to the changing rooms, keeping his eyes away from the smiling American as he tried to get his attention.

Alfred blinked when Arthur ignored him and hurried out of the hall, frowning slightly and heading after him. "Arthur?" The Brit continued to ignore him, so Alfred sped up and grabbed hold of his arm once he knew all of the kids were out of sight. "Arthur…"

"Let go of me!" Arthur said, looking up at Alfred in shock.

"Not until you tell what's going on!" Alfred said, looking back at the Brit in confusion. "You were fine earlier and now your acting real weird…" Arthur shook his head quickly, Alfred noticing a blush growing on Arthur's face. He loosened his grip on Arthur's arm, tilting his head as he looked at Arthur more clearly. He could feel his own face heating up as Arthur's peculiar green eyes finally met his, swallowing a little as found himself incapable of looking away.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked quietly, taking a small step towards him. "What's happening?"

"I have no clue…" Alfred replied, leaning down towards him slowly. Arthur couldn't help but close his eyes as Alfred drew him closer, his breathing quickening slightly as he finally felt the American's lips claim his own. His grip slackened on the clipboard in favour of wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. He could feel himself getting lifted, so shut his brain down for the moment and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist as he got carried into the PE office. He heard the lock on the door click but nothing really registered until he was sat on the desk with Alfred between his legs. Keeping his eyes closed, Arthur gasped softly and tilted his head to the side as Alfred started to kiss his neck. He ran his slim fingers through the American's sandy locks, trailing them down his neck and shoulders until he pressed his hands to his chest.

Alfred moved down Arthur's neck, slowly taking off the tie around his neck and opening the white dress shirt he had put on that morning. He could feel Arthur unzipping his fleece, but didn't pay any attention as he started to work on Arthur's pale chest. He relished in every gasp and moan that came from the British man's mouth, swiftly removing his trousers and underwear also. Arthur gasped slightly, making quick work of removing the rest of Alfred's clothes too, looking up at the American before kissing him deeply.

Alfred lifted Arthur slightly as they kissed, pushing a finger into his entrance slowly and feeling him squirm and gasp. Arthur gripped hold of Alfred's shoulders and pressed his face to his neck as the American added more fingers to him and stretched him thoroughly. Though he would deny it later, a small whine came from his lips as they were taken away but he gulped in anticipation as Alfred aligned his member with him and slowly pushed in. Their positions changed slightly so Arthur was now pinned with his back to the wall, Alfred managing to push into him all the way. He waited for a moment before starting to move, kissing Arthur to keep him quiet as he heard the pupils leaving the changing rooms to head to their next lesson. Arthur's entire core shook as Alfred continued to thrust into him, his toes curling as he wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.

"Alfred~!" he moaned into said man's mouth, his fingers gripping at the skin on his back as Alfred sped up his pace and started to strike against that little bundle of nerves within him. He couldn't even warn Alfred that he was about to release, but he didn't care as he relished in the glow he was feeling. He shuddered as Alfred filled him when he reached his orgasm too, feeling him continue to thrust into him as he rode it out.

Leaning his head against the wall, Arthur panted to gain his breath back, feeling Alfred breath against his skin making it tingle hotly.

"Well, Mr Kirkland," Alfred said breathlessly against him. "I give you an A+ for PE."

Arthur laughed as much as he could with little breath. "You too."

_**Notes:**_

_**Yay for Day 3! Today's theme was **_Taking Care of Business - It's time for work! America and England in a work setting or participating in your occupation of choice for them. It can be canonverse with them at world meetings, on the battlefield, etc., or it can be AU with them doing... whatever you wish. Both of them do not need to be working (i.e. America as a vet and England as someone bringing his pet in), and they're welcome to be off the clock as well, as long as their occupation is made clear in the piece. _**So, naturally I decided to pick a school AU in which they are both teachers. Normally I see fics where Arthur is an English teacher or a History teacher, but because the Media industry is the largest industry in the UK I decided to make him a media teacher. Alfred's occupation was just a given from the start. Anyways, look out for the next theme tomorrow :]**_


	4. Day 4 Holidaymaking

_**Day 4 - Holidaymaking**_

Looking up at the green trees of the woods out of his bedroom window, Arthur smiled and turned back to his desk and started to put the rest of his belongings away. He put his notebook into his backpack, making sure that he had enough pens in the separate pouch for him to use.

It was part way through the summer holidays, and he was getting ready to leave for a little trip with his boyfriend, Alfred. He was excited and nervous at the same time for this trip as it was the first they'd have as a couple.

He was looking forward to getting away from the small town for a while, to leave behind the stress from the previous months. He still got flashbacks of that evening in November when they were attacked by Willow Autumn, so leaving the town and the large woods behind him was something that made the trip even more appealing.

That and seeing his boyfriend's bare torso on the beach, but that was entirely different subject.

Grabbing some more clothes, he folded them up carefully and put them into his suitcase which was resting on his bed. Picking up his phone, he quickly checked the time and realised that Alfred and his mother were going to be at his house any minute. Quickly grabbing his bags, Arthur hurried downstairs and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the front door and sitting on his front step.

That was another thing that he was looking forward to; getting to know Alfred's mother a little better. He knew that her name was Amelia, and that she and Alfred's father were divorced but living together for the special academy project but that was really about it. He understood that this was as much of a holiday for her as it was for them, so had promised her that they'd stay out of her way when she wanted them to. She seemed like a very nice woman, a hearty Southern accent in her voice that Alfred often slipped into when he wasn't paying attention.

He looked up as a car pulled up into his street and honked its horn, smiling as Alfred leaned out of the window and waved to him.

"Yo! Arthur!" he called, a wide grin on his face. "Come on! Vacation!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and ran over to the car, walking to the back of it as Amelia got out and opened the boot for him and allowed him to add his belongings to theirs. "Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem, Darlin'," Amelia smiled, getting back into the drivers seat. Arthur climbed into the back of the car with Alfred, blushing a little as the American boy planted a kiss onto his cheek. "Please warn me if you two are planning on making out back there so I could put my iPod on."

"Mom!" Alfred exclaimed, looking at his mother in embarrassment. Though embarrassed too, Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at how open his mother was about them.

"We won't be doing anything like that," Arthur chuckled.

"I don't mind if you do," Amelia said. "I just want a bit of warning."

"Mom, seriously?"

Arthur laughed more and kissed Alfred's red cheek, Amelia laughing herself before putting her headphones in. Alfred looked at Arthur and pouted at him, fighting to keep the expression on his face as Arthur laughed more. He was really happy to see Arthur looking so happy for once. Leaning in, he silence him quickly by kissing him, smiling against it as Arthur kissed him back.

The car journey lasted for four hours as they drove down along the south coast of England towards a small beach town. Amelia had booked them into a private villa, one with two bedrooms so they could all of their own kind of privacy. It was a 10 minute walk away from one of the sandiest beaches in the area and the weather predicted was so abnormally hot that they had all packed swimsuits and short summer clothes.

When Amelia finally parked outside of the villa, Arthur grinned brightly as he looked up at it and got out of the car.

"This is amazing," he said, looking at Alfred and grinning more as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It is, isn't it?" Alfred said, returning the grin and leaning down to kiss him again. Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer to the American as the kiss deepened slightly. They blinked and moved apart as they heard a cough, looking as Amelia came back with a key to the villa.

"You boys are real cute, ya know," she chuckled, smiling as she opened the double doors of the white villa and carried her belongings inside. Alfred blushed again and grabbed his own stuff, Arthur taking his and following them inside. They left the door open so they could get some air into the place, Arthur going around and opening some windows to do the same.

Alfred watched him for a moment before putting his bags into their bedroom, pushing the beds together so it seemed like a double bed. He put the covers on it before opening the window and dumping his things under the bed. After hearing a noise, he turned around and saw Arthur stood in the doorway of the bedroom; walking over and pulling him inside. Squeaking slightly, Arthur felt himself get pulled flush against Alfred, his hands pressing against his firm chest.

"Alfred?"

"Let's grab some towels and go to the beach," Alfred grinned, kissing down Arthur's neck. Arthur swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, allowing Alfred to drag him from the bedroom and out of the villa. "We're going to the beach, Mom."

"Okay, Hun," Amelia said, grabbing herself a magazine and sitting on the sofa.

Alfred held onto Arthur's hand and pulled him down to the beach, smiling as he did so. He broke out into a run when they got close, Arthur yelping and running with him as they looked around the shops and arcades before they finally reached the golden sand of the southern beach.

Arthur looked around as they walked onto the beach, laying his towel down before sitting down and watching Alfred take his shirt off. He blushed a little, looking at Alfred's defined chest and feeling a little hotter. Alfred put his shirt on his towel beside Arthur and smirked at him softly.

"We'll go back to the villa soon," he said. "Mom normally goes for a jog once she's finished her magazine and that doesn't usually take long."

"Okay…"

"Then we'll have the place to ourselves for an hour."

Arthur blushed brighter at the tone of Alfred's voice and the look in his eyes, but nodded and tilted his head upwards as Alfred cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply. His face followed him slightly as he pulled away and ran to the ocean, mentally slapping himself as he watched Alfred splash into water.

They didn't hang around on the beach for much longer as Arthur wasn't entirely comfortable, protesting when Alfred had come over tried to get him to take his shirt off in public.

Eventually, they decided to head back to the villa, Alfred taking every opportunity as they walked to touch Arthur in the places he had learnt turned him on. By the time they had arrived back at the villa, Arthur was a bright red, trembling, wanton wreck. Smirking more, Alfred opened the front door and looked into the villa, checking in every room and finding that his mother had left for her job.

"Hey, Arthur, the coast's cle-" Alfred started to say, getting cut off as Arthur rushed over to him and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Alfred picked him up and pressed him to the wall of their bedroom, Arthur wrapping his legs around his boyfriend and pulling him closer. Their lips parted from each others, Alfred's moving to Arthur's neck and attacking it with hot kisses and sucks. Arthur gasped and threaded his fingers into Alfred's hair, holding onto him as the American shifted them onto the bed. He laid Arthur back, the smaller boy looking up at him and starting to strip them completely as their clothes started to stick to them with sweat.

The clothes were soon discarded in a heap on the floor, Alfred moving down Arthur's body and kissing his chest, trailing his tongue along him and relishing in every little shudder and moan coming from Arthur.

"Alfred… Alfred, I can't wait any longer," Arthur panted.

"Me either…" Alfred said, putting his fingers to Arthur's lips. Arthur quickly took them into his mouth and got them evenly coated, Alfred pulling them from his mouth with a string of saliva still connecting them. It broke and dripped down Arthur's face, the British boy wiping it away before moaning as Alfred stuck one finger inside of him. He wriggled slightly, trying to get more of the feeling; finally getting some satisfaction as Alfred added two more fingers and started to stretch him more. He closed his eyes and panted, allowing Alfred to finger him for as long as he wanted, whining as the fingers were pulled away from him.

Looking down at him, Alfred kissed Arthur before aligning himself. "Ready?"

"Yes," Arthur said, breathing deeply. Alfred needed no other confirmation before pushing into the smaller boy. Arthur moaned and wrapped his legs around him, nodding after a moment that he could move. Alfred started with a slow pace, driving deeply into him but slowly striking his prostate creating more feeling. Arthur panted and moaned at the sensations, moving with Alfred and kissing at his neck.

Alfred breathed heavily by Arthur's ear as he moved, watching as their sweat mingled together on their bodies and drew them closer.

Eventually, they both came, Arthur flopping back bonelessly on the bed with Alfred leaning above him on his forearms. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Alfred pulled out and flopped next to Arthur on the bed. He leant his head to the side and grinned at him, Arthur chuckling softly and kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Thinking it would probably be for the best, they got up and put some boxers on before moving into the living room and snuggling together on the sofa and watching TV. They looked around when Amelia came in through the front door, waving to her and blushing a little at the slight state they were in.

Amelia looked at her son and his boyfriend, tilting her head slightly. "The last time I saw someone like that it was after your dad and I make you and Mattie. I'm glad I went for that jog…"

"MOM!"

_**Notes:**_

_**Yeah, another smut! But this one is an off-shot of Bump in the Night. I wanted to explore that universe more what with the sequel being written at the moment and thought this would be the best because it's a past scenario. The prompt was **_Holidaymaking: Because no one wants all work and no play, how about some rest and leisure. Anything that the boys might do in their off time is welcome here. Whether it's something big like an international vacation, or something small like sharing popcorn while watching tv on the couch, this is for what the boys do in their free time. _**So the boys went on holiday with what I guess is Fem!America. Look out for the next prompt tomorrow! **_


	5. Day 5 Music of my Heart

_**Day 5 - Music of my Heart**_

Arthur Kirkland hated flying. He always had, and it was common knowledge amongst those who had travelled with him before that he wasn't ever likely to change.

Arthur was the lead singer and guitarist for the internationally successful band, Status, and much to Arthur's dismay, their manager, Basch, had booked them on a world tour starting along the west coast of America.

This meant that Arthur had to leave the comfort of his quiet London apartment and take a 12 hour flight across the Atlantic ocean by himself to meet the rest of the band at their first tour location.

Groaning softly to himself, Arthur sat down in a seat and put his head in his hands. His carry-on luggage was sat on the floor between his legs, but Arthur was more focussed on trying to force away the dull aching that was starting to build up in his sinuses. He cursed himself, his body playing up before he had even stepped on the plane; thus leading him to the conclusion that he was actually allergic to flying. He had just gone though the check in for the Virgin Atlantic flight, and he could honestly never remember ever going though such a lengthy process.

Waiting in the queue to send his suitcase to the loading bay had been fine; he was able to casually flirt with the airhostesses behind the counter as they recognised who he was. Then he had to go through the metal detector; this meant that he had to put his bag, jacket and belt into a small tray and let that go through the X-ray machine as he walked through the metal detector. Though nothing suspicious had come up, Arthur was stopped by the security officer simply to sign an autograph for the man's daughter before he was permitted to put his belongings on again and proceed onto the next part of the torture.

The next part managed to annoy Arthur to no end as it was the stupidest "terrorist detector" that he had ever had to endure; unlacing his Converses and removing them from his feet, he set them on the conveyer belt and sent them through the machine to prove that there were no bombs in his shoes. He grumbled to himself as he put the shoes back on, complaining that if he were indeed a terrorist with a bomb in his shoes, surely he would look like the easiest target because he'd be walking so delicately not to trigger the bomb!

Eventually, he had got to where he was now but the whole experience had given him a headache before he had even stepped onto the bloody plane!

Finally bringing his head away from his hands, Arthur looked around the terminal area at the various shops that they had set up for the travellers, deciding that he would go into one called WH Smith's to get a bottle of water to try and dull his headache. Grabbing his bag, he put it over his shoulder and started to walk towards the stop. He paused for a moment as a sight caught his eye.

Walking through the terminal, two girls dressed in identical red uniforms carrying along luggage were talking and laughing as they seemed to make their way towards the loading bay for passengers. One was short with dark black hair and eyes, her pale skin contrasting with the red of the uniform. The other caught his eye more; though she was shorter than he was, she was much taller than the other girl. She looked about 19, and she had a light tan, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't help but stop and look as she smiled and laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up at how beautiful she was. Deciding to keep himself from looking like too much of a creep, he hurried into the store and went over to the fridge with all of the drinks in. He let the chilled air cool his cheeks down before picking out a bottle of water and moving to the counter to pay. Once he had made the transaction, he grabbed the bottle and turned to walk away, grunting slightly as he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my God!" came a girl's voice. "Sir, I'm sorry!"

Arthur blinked and looked down at the source of the voice, seeing the girl from earlier looking up at him in concern. "No, no it was my fault," he said quickly, smiling a bit shyly at her. She smiled back apologetically.

"I'm still sorry, sir," she said, Arthur finally picking up a Southern American accent.

"It's no problem," Arthur said, smiling normally. He looked at the name tag pinned to her blazer. "Amelia." Nodding, Amelia smiled more and moved around him to get to the counter. Arthur watched her for a moment before leaving the store and heading towards the area that he had to be in to get onto the plane. He sat down on the railings by the window as other passengers had taken over the seats after showing his boarding pass, putting his head in his hands again. He closed his eyes and waited, feeling slightly sick now that he was so close to getting onto the plane. He could almost hear his band mates laughing at him; especially Gilbert, that guy always took the chance to rip on him when they had to get on a plane.

Looking up from his hands, Arthur groaned as they started to call for the passengers of his flight. Sighing loudly, he got to his feet and picked up his bag again, making sure the top of his bottle was securely shut before putting it inside and moving into the queue to get onto the plane. He showed his boarding pass once more, walking up the gateway area and looking out of the window at the all of the other planes in the area. He looked ahead of him as he got closer to the plane, blinking as he looked at the two airhostesses stood directing passengers to their seats. One he didn't know, but the other was Amelia. She was smiling again and pointing out seats, a look of surprise growing on her face as Arthur walked up to her.

"Hello again, sir," she smiled, taking his ticket and pointing out his seat. "First class. You'll love it."

"I think I just might," Arthur smiled, looking at Amelia for a moment longer before moving into the plane and to his seat in the First Class section. Although they were given instructions to put all loose luggage away, Arthur quickly put his iPod in his pocket and stuffed his bag under his seat, watching as Amelia stood at the front of the First Class section in his aisle. He buckled up quickly and listened as the cabin crew went through the instructions for the exits and how to use the life jackets and oxygen masks. Arthur couldn't help but keep his eyes on Amelia as she did the demonstrations, catching her eye occasionally and smiling.

Soon, the airhostesses moved to sit down at the back of the plane, Arthur gripping onto the handles as he felt the plane start to take off. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, putting his headphone in quickly to distract himself from the noises he could hear coming from areas of the plane. Faintly, he heard a ding that signified that the seatbelt lights had gone off so he opened his eyes and took his belt off before slumping back in his seat.

He looked around as the airhostesses started to walk around with the drinks trolley, grinning slightly as Amelia walked along his aisle. She handed out drinks as she went along and as they were requested, smiling as she got to Arthur's seat.

"Hey, sir," she smiled. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Call me Arthur," he smiled. "And yeah, I'll have a Coke with ice please."

Amelia smiled and got him the drink, handing it over carefully and smiling. "There you go, Arthur."

Sipping his drink, Arthur grinned up at her. "You know, if you get a break you could come join me over here."

Amelia looked him up and down and smiled more. "I'd like that." She carried on through to the next section of the aircraft, Arthur sitting back and smiling more. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his notebook, grabbing a pen and starting to write a song to distract himself. He couldn't get Amelia out his mind; she hadn't said much to him, but had made such a large impact already…

Time passed by and the song was coming along nicely, Arthur getting random inspiration from little things he saw around the plane. He had gotten bored at one point so started throwing peanuts down the aisle, glancing at Amelia as she watched him and saw her giggle slightly and smile.

Soon, she came over to him, Arthur shifting over and allowing her to sit down. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she replied. "You said I could come over on my break."

"I did," Arthur said, smiling at her. "You don't know who I am do you?"

Amelia shook her head. "Well, I know you're the guy that bumped into me in the store, but that's about it."

"My name's Arthur Kirkland," he smiled.

"Amelia Jones," she replied, smiling and not understanding that there was supposed to be some significance from his name. Arthur smiled though, happy that someone didn't know him for once. "So, you're heading to San Francisco?"

"Yep," Arthur smiled. "Meeting some friends for a concert."

"Me too," Amelia smiled. "Well, my sister's got tickets for this band I've never heard off so she's coming down from Canada to go see them. I told her I was coming back to the States and get leave for a few days, so she's forcing me to go with her."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur chuckled.

Amelia shrugged and adjusted the ascot around her neck. "So, where are you from?"

"London," Arthur smiled. "Born and raised."

"Cool," Amelia grinned. "I'm from Austin, Texas. I got bored and wanted to see more of the world so became an airhostess."

"It sounds like a fun," Arthur chuckled. "I like to travel and see new places, I just hate flying."

Amelia laughed slightly. "That's one of the only ways to go though."

"Which is why I'm normally a nuisance on long distance flights."

"Why aren't you now?"

"I've had something to keep my mind off of things," Arthur smiled, looking at her through the corners of his eyes. Amelia blushed a little but then looked around when she saw someone wave to her. "Break over?"

"Uh huh…" she sighed. "I can't wait for this flight to be over so I can crash at my hotel."

"Me too," Arthur said. "The Handlery's meant to be really nice so I can't wait."

"That's where I'm staying…" Amelia said. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, it's just fate," Arthur chuckled, smiling and watching her as she did the same as she walked away.

After a while, the plane landed at San Francisco International Airport and the passengers were allowed to depart the aircraft and collect their belongings from the conveyer belt again. Arthur left the building, walking out into a wall of heat and watching as a limo pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and his band mate, Mathis, poked his head out of the window.

"What took you so long?" he smirked, looking up at Arthur.

"Oh shut it," he said, shoving him back into the car and climbing in himself. He looked at them all, dumping his stuff onto the floor and shutting the door behind him.

"Looking forward to the concert?" Gilbert asked, playing with his drumsticks on the seat.

"Of course," Arthur said. "I've even written a new song for it."

"Really?" Antonio asked, taking the sheet music for his part from Arthur as he passed the sheets around the limo. "This is pretty cool."

"Get some inspiration from anyone on the plane?" Gilbert smirked.

"Maybe."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Amelia walked out of the airport after getting changed and watched as a long black limo pulled away, wondering who could have been inside. She sighed and looked around, finally spotting her sister, Maddy, leaning against her car and waiting for her.

"Maddy," she smiled, running over quickly and hugging her sister. The smaller blonde smiled at her sister and hugged her back.

"Amelia!" she replied, taking her sister's bags and putting them into the boot of her car. "Let's get going, I want to get changed for the concert tonight."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The girls soon got themselves ready for the concert, Amelia listening to her sister as she explained about the band members and the music. She froze however when they got to the stage area and waited for the show to start, Maddy having mentioned the name of the lead singer.

"Did you just say Arthur Kirkland?" she asked.

"Yeah," Maddy said. "He's the British person in the group. They're all from different countries, but he's got the best voice. He's the singer and lead guitarist."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes, big eyebrows," Maddy said, rummaging around in her bag for a program. She finally pulled it out and showed her the picture, Amelia blinking and looking at the person she'd talked to on the plane.

"He was on my plane," she said to Maddy. "He talked to me and made me laugh and is staying at our hotel…"

"Arthur Kirkland? No way."

"Honest!" Amelia said. "No lie! He was writing something too and he kept throwing peanuts down the aisle. I kept going over to him throughout the flight and we flirted. I said something dirty as a joke to him… Oh my God…"

"You flirted with Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm jealous if that's true!"

They both looked up as the lights dimmed and the band got onto the stage, the crowd screaming as they started to play. Amelia looked up at Arthur, listening to him sing and watching him; determined to find him at the hotel later.

As the concert progressed, the band took it in turn to tease the crowd until Arthur finally took over once more and smiled out at them.

"Here's something new for you all," he grinned. "A new song written today just for you."

Amelia looked up at him, trying to catch his eye as he started to play.

"_Walking through the terminal, I saw something beautiful. You left, for your duty call. Next time getting on the plane, that's when I see you again; I can't get you off my brain,_" Arthur sang, playing his guitar. "_That uniform you're wearing, so hot I can't stop staring; you're putting on an awesome show. The cabin pressure's rising. My coke has got no ice in now... Air hostess, I like the way you dress. You know I hate to fly, but I feel much better; occupied my mind writing you a love letter. I messed my pants when we flew over France. Will I see you soon in my hotel room for a holiday romance? Air hostess._"

Amelia blinked and looked at her sister, Maddy looking at her.

"Okay, I'm starting to believe you…"

"_Throwing peanuts down the aisle; stupid but it made you smile. You came over for a while... Then you whispered in my ear the words that I longed to hear: I want you to thrill me here. You can't because you're working; the paparazzo's lurking. You didn't know I'm in a band; in England people know me. One photo's worth a hundred grand._"

"I totally believe you now," Maddy said, Amelia nodded and blushing slightly. She looked up at Arthur as the song continued, smiling softly as he finally met her eyes. He smiled as he sang though he seemed surprised that she was there, bowing as the crowd cheered and screamed. Amelia kept her eyes on him as the show came to an end, smiling and leaving the arena with Maddy; a plan in her head for when they got back to the hotel.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Arthur laughed with the others as he walked into the lobby with them, all of them quieting down when the received looks from the hotel staff. Waving goodbye to the others, Arthur decided to take the stairs to get up to his room. He walked along the long, quiet corridors, taking in all of the details of the old hotel. He looked around when he heard footsteps, smiling as Amelia walked over to him.

"Amelia," he said, clearing his throat as it was a bit sore from singing.

"Arthur," she replied, looking up at him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"It was nice talking to someone who didn't know who I was…"

"Arthur, that song," Amelia said, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry."

"No… I liked it," she smiled. "And as for that holiday romance…" She stepped closer and kissed him, Arthur blinking in surprise before holding her waist and kissing her back. She pulled back and held his face softly, smiling up at him. "It can be more than a holiday romance if you want."

"Oh, I want," Arthur smiled, leaning down and kissing her once more.

_**Notes:**_

_**Holy crap! It's longer! It's on time! And for once I love it! This has been an idea I've been playing with for a while and when I saw the prompt I instantly knew this was what I was going to do. I guess it covers two other prompts too ( holiday and work ), but it's music. I promise! It's based around the song **_Airhostess_** by Busted and please don't shoot me for using Fem!America. I have a soft spot for that character!**_


	6. Day 6 Worlds Beyond

_**Day 6 - Worlds Beyond**_

Darkness was what defined the area away from the beaten path. Smoothed pebbles marked the trail of the beaten path, the forest on either side growing to enormous heights with twisting evil plants and shadows looming in every corner. It wasn't a particularly nice place to walk, except if you stayed on the path. Light seemed to radiate on and above it, making it the safest place in the entire wood to walk. Lore in the little village beyond the castle told it was a land of magic, that the woods were full of sprites and demons; legends waiting to come to life when the right person came along.

Alice Kirkland sat on the window sill in her bedroom, looking out at the woods and trying to spot any of the creatures she had grown up hearing about. She longed to see a fairy, but knew that it was probably just a story to keep the children from walking into the woods and getting lost.

She stood up and walked around her small bedroom, gathering her clothes from the day before and putting them in a wicker basket ready to get taken to the river to wash later that day. She walked to her wardrobe and opened the wooden door slowly, looking inside and picking out a soft blue dress and a white apron. She got herself dressed, then brushed her long blonde hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror for a moment longer, she sighed to herself before grabbing the basket and walking downstairs.

"Mother?" she asked, looking around the house. She couldn't find her so assumed that she had gone to the back garden to collect some fruits from the trees. She picked up the other basket, putting other dirty clothes into her basket before leaving the house and walking around the side of it down to the river that flowed next to the small cottage. She knelt down and started to wash the clothes, humming a soft tune as she did so.

"Alice?"

The girl looked around as her name was called, looking up and watching as her mother walked around the side of the house carrying a basket full of apples. Draped over her arm was a long red cloak and Alice put the damp washing into the other basket as she stood up.

"Mother?"

"Alice," the woman smiled, hurrying over to her. "Would you mind taking these apples to your grandmother's house, please? She was expecting them yesterday but I couldn't make it…"

"Of course, Mother," Alice smiled, taking the basket from her.

"Remember to stay on the beaten path though," her mother said, typing the red cloak around her neck and smoothing her hair. "Don't stray from the path."

"I know, Mother," Alice said, looking up at her. "I know the stories."

Her mother nodded and smiled, kissing her on the temple before taking over the washing. Alice watched her for a moment before walking across the small bridge connecting their home to the rest of the path and stepped foot into the forest.

Looking around as she travelled through the forest, Alice clutched the basket tightly to her almost as though it was a lifeline for her. She tread carefully along the path, turning occasionally as she heard branches break or faint giggles amongst the bushes. It truly was a peculiar place that forest, and Alice was starting to think that just maybe those stories had been true.

Through the break in the trees, Alice could see the large castle on the hill. It was a grand palace, all the turrets and towers holding secrets and watching over the kingdom to protect the people. She wished that she could go there one day, but she knew that it wasn't very likely. The King and Queen were very secretive, and no one had ever seen the prince before.

Sighing softly, Alice continued along the path stopping as she met her first obstacle.

"Oh no…" she muttered, looking at the large tree laying the whole way across the width of the path. She sighed and looked around, finding that it would be impossible to climb over it. Taking a deep breath, Alice did the only thing she could and stepped off of the path and walked into the darkness, walking deeper into the trees and trying to find her way around the fallen tree.

Around her she could hear the giggling getting louder, the branches snapping more often and the air getting colder. She drew the red cloak closer around her, rubbing her arms as the cold started to affect her. She froze as a tree branch snapped right behind her, turning around and looking around. "Hello?"

Her green eyes widened as a wolf growled and started to slowly make it's way towards her, backing up and keeping her eyes on the animal. The growl got louder and it starting to speed up, so she turned quickly and ran. She screamed as she tripped over, turning and looking up as the wolf pounced at her. Her eyes shut tight, thinking that she was about to die, but she heard a grunt followed by the yelp and howl of the wolf. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a boy stood in front of her holding a sword; the wolf running away with a limp. She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes on the mysterious boy who soon turned around and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes scanning across her face.

"I… I think so," Alice replied, taking his hand as he offered it to her and stood up. "Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it," the boy replied with a grin. "What's your name?"

"Alice Kirkland," she replied, picking up her basket again and gathering the apples. "And yours?"

"Alfred Jones," he said, helping her with the same grin on his face. "Why aren't you on the path?"

"There's a tree down on the path and I couldn't climb it," Alice shrugged. "If I'm to get these to my grandmother's house then this is the only way…"

"Well, let me join you," Alfred said. "I can keep you safe."

"I've just met you," Alice replied, shaking her head. "You could be some psychotic killer for all I know."

"If I were a killer I'd have already done it by now," Alfred said, showing her the sword. Alice sighed and thought for a moment; it would be nice to have some company, and he had a weapon to keep them safe.

"Okay, but tell me why you're not on the path first."

"It's much more fun out here," Alfred smiled. "I like the thrill of an adventure and that's not something you can really get on that path."

"I guess so," Alice said, adjusting her cloak and starting to walk again. She looked at him when he didn't move. "Are you not coming?"

"Oh," Alfred chuckled, jogging up to her and walking by her side. Alice looked up at him and looked at his clothing, taking in everything; he was a fairly attractive young man, his clothing fitting him perfectly and showing off the muscle that was very clearly there. "So where's your grandmother's house?"

"Huh?" Alice said, getting brought back from her observations. "Oh, it's, uh, this way…" She pointed ahead of them and continued to walk, keeping close to him as she heard giggling again. Alfred looked down at her, hearing the giggling too and noticing how nervous she was.

"It's okay, ya know," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "I promise."

Alice nodded, but stuck close to him. "I've just met you but I believe you…"

Together, the pair walked through the woods, looking around as more giggles happened. Alice was slowly coming to the conclusion that whenever she heard the giggles bad things were about to happen. Alfred looked around as they walked, trying to make out some of the tracks on the ground to see if whatever had created them had been along recently.

"Alfred, look," Alice said, pointing. Alfred looked up, blinking in surprise as he saw a cottage made out of what looked look candy. Looking at Alice for a moment, he walked towards the building, the smell of the sweets starting to tickle his nose as he got closer. "Alfred…" Alice muttered, hurrying up behind him and taking his hand to try and pull him back. "Alfred, let's go…"

"It'll be okay," Alfred said reassuringly. "We're just going to explore."

Alice looked nervous, so kept hold of his hand as they walked closer, shifting behind him slightly as the door of the candy cottage opened. She looked around him as he raised his sword defensively, watching as an old woman in a black cloak walked out and squinted at them. Her eyes were almost as grey as her hair, showing that she was very nearly blind with cataracts.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around. "Is someone there?"

"Uh, hi," Alfred said, looking at her. "Sorry for disturbing you, ma'am… We'll be on our way…"

"Oh, no, deary!" the woman smiled, walking down her path towards his voice. "It's okay. It's been such a long time since I have had some company; why don't you can inside for a bite to eat before you continue your journey."

"No, Alfred…" Alice said, tugging at his hand. "Please…" She didn't know why but she was feeling so many emotions at that moment; fear of the old woman, nervousness of the woods, an odd caring for Alfred. She may have just met him but she really didn't want to leave him.

Alfred looked at Alice then back at the woman, seeing that the elderly woman did look rather lonely. "It'll only be for a few minutes," Alfred said to Alice. "She looks lonely."

"…Fine…"

Sticking close together, the young pair followed the elderly lady into the house, looking around at the interior. It was a strange sight, almost everything inside made of some form of pastry or sweet. The windows were made of jelly, the seats made of gingerbread, even the paintings on the walls were made of liquorice. Alice felt Alfred squeeze her hand softly, looking up at him and feeling slightly reassured.

"Would either of you like some cookies?" the woman asked, holding out a plate of what smelt like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Alice looked at the plate and shook her head.

"No thank you," she said.

"I will, thanks," Alfred smiled, taking a cookie and having a bite. "Wow!" he exclaimed, stuffing the resting into his mouth and starting to eat the rest of the plate.

"Eat the plate too, deary," the woman said. "It's gingerbread, and you need some meat on your bones."

Alice looked at Alfred as he ate, thinking that he really didn't need any more meat. She jumped as the woman tapped her arm and offered her a drink of chocolate.

"You too, my pretty," she smiled, showing lots of gaps in her crooked teeth.

"I'm okay, thank you," Alice said, jumping again as Alfred collapsed to the floor. "Alfred?" The boy groaned slightly, but was unable to move. The woman shoved Alice into a chair, the girl screaming slightly as it bound her to it by itself.

"Al…" Alfred groaned, trying to lift his head to look at her. His head flopped as the woman dragged him to the corner of the room, Alfred finally able to look up as she locked him in a cage that had materialised from the house. He looked at Alice struggling against her restraints, moving to the bars of the cage.

"You two had better get comfortable," the woman cackled. "I have plenty of food for you." She then left the room and walked towards the kitchen. Alfred watched the woman go then looked at Alive, his vision going in and out of focus.

"Alice…" he said, gaining her attention. "I'm sorry… I should have listened to you…"

"Duh," Alice groaned, struggling again. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Alfred blinked a few times. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's drugged me… so, there's nothing much I can do…" he said, flopping back onto the floor to try and make himself feel less nauseous.

Alice sighed and listened as the woman started to clatter pots around, looking down at her restraints and tilted her head. Something didn't seem right about her restraints, they were thick and sticky…

"Jelly…"

"What?" Alfred asked, sitting up slightly.

"It's really thick, tough jelly!" Alice smiled, leaning down and starting to bite at the restraint on one wrist. She spat it out, not wanting to inadvertently drug herself, getting the jelly to a thinner state in which she was able to pull her arm and rip at the other restraint. She got out of the seat and quickly looked around the room. "Alfred, can you see a key to your cage?"

"She has it…" Alfred said, pointing towards the kitchen. Alice looked and sighed softly.

"Then we're going to have to trick her…" she said, looking around. Alfred watched her sit back down, getting confused.

"Al-"

"Shhh."

The pair looked round as the woman walked back into the room, carrying a pot. "The stove is in here unfortunately," she muttered, walking over to the large stove which looked more like a cremation oven. She hung the key to Alfred's cage above it and looked at Alice. "Now, Pretty, could you come over here and turn the oven on for me? My eyesight's not what it used to be."

Alice gulped and waited for her to wave her hand, pretending she had just been released from the chair. She watched the woman lick her lips as she walked closer, conscious of Alfred's eyes on her too. She got closer to the oven, feeling heat from it already. The woman raised her arm quickly and grabbed hold of Alice who yelped and struggled.

"In you go!" she heard her say, screaming slightly before pushing at the woman. She looked as the woman fell into the oven, feeling a little sick as she writhed in agony. Not thinking twice, she grabbed the key and ran to Alfred's cage; unlocking it and helping him to his feet.

"Alice, she… you…" Alfred said, holding onto her as she helped him run from the cottage.

"She was going to cook me…" Alice said, looking up at him as they ran. "The oven was on and she tried to push me in…"

"I know," Alfred said, stopping when they got far enough away. He sat down and lent against a tree, trying to keep his head from spinning. Alice sat beside him, panting a little and trying to get her breath back. Without thinking, she rest her head against Alfred, blushing as she felt his arm wrap around her. She didn't move though, needing that bit of comfort at that moment. "Where are we?"

Alice looked around, and gulped slightly. "I can't see the path anymore…" she said. "We're lost…"

Alfred sighed and held her close. "We'll get out of here, I promise."

Alice looked up at him and saw him looking down at her softly, feeling instantly relieved. "Thank you, Alfred…"

"What for?"

"Being so sweet," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. Alfred blushed a little, clearing his throat slightly and helping her to her feet as he stood.

"Let's get going," he smiled, holding her hand.

"Okay…" Alice said, looking up at him, a little startled by his behaviour. She looked up as a giggle happened again. "Alfred…"

"I heard it too…" he replied, shifting her closer to him and heading in the direction he thought the pathway was. Alice kept close to him, keeping hold of her basket which she had managed to get hold of on the way out. "Over there!" She looked ahead of them and saw the light shining down on the path, grinning brightly.

"Alfred, we did it!" she smiled brightly.

"Come on!" Alfred laughed, taking her hand again and running towards the light. Alice laughed and ran with him, the moment short lived as something jumped out at them. She screamed as they both fell backwards, looking up as an imp stood before them.

"Ah," he said, smirking. "What do we have here? A pair of lost travellers?"

"No," Alfred said, sitting up and looking at him. "We're not lost."

The imp tilted his head, smirking more. "Ah, but you ye seem to be lost there though."

"We're not lost!" Alice said, getting to her feet with Alfred and looking at the imp. "We're on our way to my grandmother's house. So if you would kindly leave us alone…"

The imp shook his head though, looking up at Alfred in interest. "You're a long way from the palace, young Prince."

Alice blinked and looked at Alfred. "Prince…?"

Alfred sighed and looked at the creature, nerves starting to show. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" He paused for a moment, thinking back to a story his mother used to tell him.

The imp smirked even wider. "I'll tell you what. You can pass if you can guess my name. If not, you both stay with me."

Alice blinked and looked at Alfred then the imp. "But we've only just met you!"

"Rumplestiltskin," Alfred said in an instant, the imp glaring at him before disappearing. Alice blinked again and looked at Alfred.

"How did you know…?"

"My mother told me a story of a miller's daughter becoming queen after bargaining with an imp who challenged her to guess his name to keep her son…" Alfred said. "I always thought it was just a story…"

"So, you're the prince?" she asked, walking back to the path with him.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah… I am…"

"Why didn't you say?" Alice asked, feeling a weight lift from her as she got onto the path.

"I've been ordered not to in case someone came along like old Stiltskin back there," Alfred shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Alice shook her head and smiled. "You saved me," she said. "It's okay."

Alfred chuckled and put his arm around her. "Now, let's get you to your grandmother's house." Alice nodded, leaning against him as they walked up the path. She looked into her basket at all the shiny red apples, smiling a little until they got to the area of the path that led across a bridge to her grandmother's house.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek again. She was unsure why, but she wanted him to stay with her but knew that he wouldn't be able to. She walked across the bridge, looking back and waving at him as he started to walk back towards the castle. She sighed softly and walked up to the cottage, opening the front door. "Grandmother?"

"Come in, dear," said the croaky voice of the elderly woman in the bed.

"Oh, Grandmother, are you ill?" Alice asked, carrying the apples over to her. "I brought you some apples."

"That's nice, dear."

Alice looked at the woman as she walked over, noticing changes to her. "Grandmother, what big hands you have…"

"All the better to hold yours with, my dear," the woman replied.

"Grandmother… What big eyes you have…" Alice said, looking at her grandmother's large dark eyes. She couldn't remember them ever being like that.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," the woman said, smiling and showing off some large, pointy canines.

Alice gulped and back up slightly. "G-Grandmother… What big teeth you have…"

The elderly woman snarled as she smirked darkly. "All the better to eat you with, my dear," she said, morphing into the wolf from earlier.

Alice screamed loudly as it pounced.

Walking up the path, Alfred was kicking the pebbles as he sighed. He didn't want to leave that girl, she had made too much of an impact on him. She was so pretty and kind and brave, she had saved him from the woman in the candy house… She was beautiful and wonderful and…

And she was screaming…

Alfred looked around as he heard the screams coming from the lonely cottage in the woods, hearing a growl too. His heart dropped and he felt himself go pale, grabbing his sword from his belt and running back towards the cottage. Carefully, he got across the bridge and opened the door, looking inside.

The basket of apples Alice had been carrying was broken, the apples spilled across the floor. She was nowhere to be seen though, so Alfred carefully walked inside. He kept his sword ready as he walked around the small cottage, heading towards a corner when he heard the growling again. Turning, he looked at the wolf, shouting and swinging his sword as the beast ran and pounced at him. He struck it across the neck, sending it crashing against a table in the living room area. He swallowed as he watched the animal bleed, looking around quickly as he realised it was too quiet.

"Alice?" he called, panic setting in. He begged every force to not let her be dead. She couldn't be dead. "Alice!"

"Alfred…"

Looking around, Alfred saw Alice emerging from a cupboard; scratches on her arms and legs, and a tear in her dress. An old woman followed her, trembling as she did so (Alfred assuming that this was her grandmother).

"Alice," he said, wrapping his arms around her as she ran over to him. She kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so.

"Thank you," she said, looking up into his eyes as she pulled back.

"Any time," he replied, forgetting the old woman for a moment in favour of kissing Alice back.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gasping slightly, Alice opened her eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. She panted slightly and blinked a few times, looking at the clock on the wall and seeing it was 9am. She rubbed her head as she remembered her dream, looking up as the bedroom door opened and Alfred walked in carrying a tray full of food.

"Hey, darlin'," he grinned, sitting down on the bed and giving her the tray. "I made you breakfast. Did you have a nice dream?" He kissed her cheek and shifted to lay next to her as she ate.

Alice nodded as she watched him, smiling at his pyjama bottoms and bare torso. "It was interesting, yes… Somewhat of a fairytale, I guess…"

_**Notes:**_

_**And there you go! An even longer story for the penultimate theme of Sweethearts Week! Worlds Beyond, basically the only one that HAS to be an AU. So, I chose the world of the Grimm Brothers. Basically, Little Red Riding Hood, Hansel and Gretel and Rumplestiltskin. The ending is still an AU, but I thought I'd be cheesier and make it all a dream~! Anyways, review and stuff and look out for the final theme tomorrow! **_


	7. Day 7 Valentine's Day

_**Day 7 - Valentine's Day**_

2012 had started off as a very cold year for every country of the world; Europe being hit with one of the coldest winters seen in decades. Countries were freezing despite it getting closer to the spring and summer months, some areas getting snow despite being tropical.

With all that in mind, Arthur Kirkland couldn't really think of anything to do when February the 14th finally came around. He was a secret romanticist, having lived for centuries and seen and read some of the most romantic plays from playwrights such as William Shakespeare; so in the back of his mind, he was berating himself for being unable to pick out something to do with his boyfriend; the personification of the United States of America, Alfred F Jones.

It had been no secret that the pair had been going out for many years, and normally they were very good with Valentine's Day; that being due to the simple fact that Arthur normally went to America. That year Alfred had decided to come to England, so Arthur had to think of something fast.

He paced around his living room, knowing that the American's flight was going to arrive soon. He had to think of something quick…

Every time that Alfred had come to Britain they had stayed in London. They had gone on the London Eye, seen all of the sights, had dinner. But it was always the same. Always London. Arthur wanted a change of scenery.

Thinking more, he decided that he would take Alfred to a more southern area of the UK. The American had started asking him questions about his history, so what better place than the area that held most of the history of Britain. Portsmouth held the Historic Dockyard, the Spinnaker Tower, Southsea beach had the D-Day museum and the different stone forts still. That and the cinema and restaurant areas.

He looked around when a knocking sounded on his front door, swallowing slightly before moving to open it. As the door swung open, he smiled up at the American who grinned at him and stepped forwards to kiss him. He pulled him inside, pushing the door shut without separating from him. He could hear Alfred's bags flop onto the floor before he felt the American's hands holding his waist and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around his neck, lifting himself off of the ground slightly. Alfred's hands travelled to his backside, holding him up as the kiss deepened. They needed air soon enough though, so pulled back slightly and smiled at each other more.

"Hey," Alfred chuckled breathlessly. "If I'm going to get a greeting like that, I should leave more often."

"Don't you dare," Arthur smiled back, kissing him again. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, babe," Alfred grinned, getting a light tap on the head for calling him 'babe'. "Hey, don't damage the goods," he chuckled, helping Arthur down onto his feet again. "So, what are we going to do then?"

"Well…" Arthur said. "I was thinking that we could go for a drive down south. We always stay in London, so I thought we could spend the day in Portsmouth instead."

Alfred blinked, surprised for a moment before grinning again. "Sounds fun! I've never been there before."

"I rarely go there," Arthur said. "But when I was younger, I spent a lot of time there. It holds the wreckage of the Mary Rose and Lord Nelson's ship, HMS Victory. But it's got a good cinema there now and the restaurants are nice… That and the tower; the top floor has a glass floor so you can look out and down."

"Arthur, we're wasting daylight."

"Right, sorry…"

And so the pair set off on an hours drive towards the south coast of Britain, Arthur having to put up with the amusing sight of Alfred acting like a child. He kept pointing things out along the motorway, trying to find signs and locations that he had never seen before.

"Marwell Zoo?"

"Animals, love. Lots of animals."

"Thorpe Park!"

"Maybe in a few days."

"Paulton's Park?"

"For 3 year olds…"

Alfred soon gave up and sat back in his seat, playing around with the seatbelt until Arthur eventually parked in a crowded area called Gunwarf Quays. He looked around as he got out of the car with Arthur, sticking close to him as they walked around. He took his hand and swiftly led him into the historic dockyards, showing him around all of the different boats. Alfred looked at all of them with genuine interest, grinning as Arthur paid to get them on board some of them and have a tour.

It was all old yet new, all the details different, and for once the air was so clear. Alfred stood on the top deck of HMS Warrior, taking in a deep breath as he watched Arthur. He walked around the ship looking so very comfortable, his hands smoothing along the wooden panels with such a calm familiarity that warmed Alfred's heart. He smiled softly, his eyes lingering on his left hand before looking up at the Spinnaker Tower in the distance. A plan had formed in his head but he couldn't do much more than think on it as Arthur walked back over to him with a soft smile on his face.

"I haven't felt this calm in ages," he said, looking up at Alfred and smiling more as the American took his hands.

"Me either," Alfred chuckled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. He grinned as Arthur hugged him, picking him up slightly as he hugged him back. Arthur laughed and nuzzled against his neck, Alfred laughing too before setting him down. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

Arthur nodded and walked with him, leading him in the direction of the restaurants. They browsed along the stores and eateries before finally picking out a nice looking restaurant. They went up to the hostess and got themselves seated in a booth away from everyone, smiling at the seclusion.

They ordered their food fairly quickly, grinning at each other as they started playing footsie under the table. Arthur laughed slightly as Alfred knocked his knee on the underside of the table, Alfred cursing slightly and pouting at Arthur jokingly.

"It's not funny, Arthur!" he said, Arthur laughing more at him. "Arthur!"

Arthur couldn't stop laughing, covering his mouth and holding his ribs slightly as they started to ache. Alfred shook his head and smiled, looking up at the waiter as they brought their meals over. He started to eat, smiling more as Arthur calmed down enough to start eating his own meal.

After their meals were finished, Arthur paid and finished his drink, waiting for Alfred to finish his before they got up and put their coats back on.

"Where to next?" Arthur smiled.

"The Spinnaker Tower!" Alfred grinned, grabbing Arthur's hand. The British man smiled and walked with him, staying close to the American as they head towards the large tower.

"It's the tallest in the south, I think," Arthur said, paying for their admission fees and entering the tower. Alfred nodded, looking around at the view as they got higher and higher up. He felt Arthur shift closer to him when they got to the glass flooring.

"Are you scared of heights?" Alfred asked, looking at Arthur as he nodded a little.

"Yes…" Arthur said, shifting closer to the American.

"M-maybe… Maybe I can d-distract you…" Alfred said, making Arthur look up in surprise.

"Alfred, there are cameras up here," he said, jumping to the wrong conclusion. Alfred blushed furiously, shaking his quickly.

"No! Not that!" he said, taking in a deep breath. "I, uh…" He couldn't get the words out so decided to just get on with it, getting down on one knee and looking up at Arthur. The British man looked at him in surprise again, blushing brightly. "I know that we can't do anything official, but I don't care… I just… I just want to be with you forever…" Arthur watched as he pulled a small box from his pocket, the American opening it slowly and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

His throat constricting for a moment, Arthur licked his lips to make them less dry. Unable to get the words out, he nodded slowly, blinking through the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Alfred smiled and put the ring gently onto his finger, standing up and kissing him as Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you," Arthur said as he pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too," Alfred smiled.

They didn't stay in the tower for much longer, Alfred keeping hold of Arthur's hand as they got back to ground level and head towards the car park again. He could tell that something was different with Arthur, feeling his hand getting squeezed tighter as they got closer to the car.

He got a surprise when Arthur shoved him against the back door of the car, kissing him deeply as he reached around opened the door. They scrambled into the back seat, Arthur on top of Alfred who pushed him back slightly.

"Not in the car, Arthur," Alfred said.

"Yes, in the car, Alfred," Arthur said, leaning down and kissing him again. Alfred almost rolled his eyes, but kissed Arthur back, feeling him start to open his shirt. He decided to just go with it, stripping Arthur too as the heat started to build up in the car. He felt Arthur's mouth start to attack his neck, closing his eyes and moaning slightly. Arthur smirked down at him, kissing along his jaw and grinding down on him.

"Arthur," Alfred moaned, bucking his hips up against the smaller mans and making him moan too. Arthur took the rest of their clothes off quickly, straddling Alfred's lap. "Arthur?" The British man shook his head, lowering himself down onto the larger man's member, wincing is it entered his unprepared entrance. Alfred held his hips and helped him, letting him wait until he was ready. Arthur took some deep breaths, keeping his eyes closed for a moment before he rose up and started to ride the other. Alfred moaned as the other clenched around him, Arthur moaning too and speeding up as the pain subsided. He was glad the windows of his car were tinted as he was pretty sure his expression would give away just what was going on.

They released at the same time, both moaning; Arthur collapsing on top of the American who wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, that was unexpected," he chuckled.

Arthur chuckled and nuzzled against his chest. "None of today has been expected…"

"I think I like Valentine's Day in your country better," Alfred smiled, nuzzling against the top of his head.

"I thought you might," Arthur smiled, looking at the ring on his finger and knowing that they were definitely going to have many more happy Valentine's.

_**Notes:**_

_**And that crappy little tale is the end of Sweethearts Week. I am so sorry this story sucked so badly… I'm not the biggest fan of Valentine's Day so I found this tough until my friend gave me an extra prompt. Also, the location! My lovely hometown! I used it because all of the stories I've seen have used London as the main location for a trip to Britain… Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this mini series and look forward to reading any future fics I write.**_


End file.
